Maya
Maya ia a female character introduced in Killer Instinct 2. Appearance Maya is a South American woman with blonde hair, wearing leopard skin gauntlets, grieves, skirt and a bra, with several pouches on her thighs and a crown around her head. Maya's appearance receives a drastic overhaul for Killer Instinct 2013. She no longer wears the leopard skin clothing and instead dons Incan style golden armor, including a chest piece, shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves and boots. Her skin tone is slightly darker and her hair is longer, worn in tightly woven braids down her back. She also now possesses a distinct scar or tattoo running up her left leg, the significance of which has not been revealed. Killer Instinct 2 Story Made queen of the land of Amazonia after her part in banishing the dark lord Gargos. Cast out by her tribe as Gargos returns, Maya must vanquish him to regain her throne. Extended Story The return of the tyrannical Gargos to the ancient world is welcomed by few. Among his foremost adversaries are the Amazons of the great jungle, whose recently-crowned Queen, Maya, earned great respect for her part in the original banishment of the demonic warlords. Now that one of them has returned to lay his curse on the world, Maya's tribes folk cast her from the realm. Until the threat is permanently dealt with, she is forbidden to return. Stage: Jungle Moveset: *Mantis:Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Savage Blades: Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Flip Kick: Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *Air Mantis: (In Air) Forward, Back, Fierce Punch Opener *Jungle Leap: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Savage Leap: Back, Forward, Quick Kick Opener *Cobra Bite: Back, Forward, Quick Punch *Air Double: Forward, Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves: *Combo Breaker: Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch Super Moves: *Super Flip Kick: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Savage Blades: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Jungle Leap: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials: *End Special 1: Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Back, Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 5: Forward, Back, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. Triumphant, Maya returns home on her own to the jungle realm of Amazonia. The enchantments of the queen keep the tribe well defended, and although lonely, she rules well. Dont Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. The threat has been destroyed, and Maya has earned a new admirer she quite takes a fancy to. The two are soon married, and with the protection of Maya's goddess, their reign is a long and peaceful one. Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Maya was the second character to be confirmed for Season 2, and the first of the Killer Instinct 2 characters to be revealed. Story: A member of a secretive clan of monster hunters, Maya ventures out of her hidden city after Ultratech’s attack. Wielding the ancient blades of temperance and vengeance, Maya sets out to destroy the horror Ultratech released, cutting down any who stand in her way. Stage: City of Dawn (Similarity of Jungle (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, lightning starts to strike at the Mayan temples and the dam which cause them to explodes leaving them to ruins. Moveset: Command Attacks *Air Mantis *Axe Kick *Axe Kick Fakeout *Dagger Pickup *Savage Strikes *Hunter Dash *Back Dash *Throw Forward *Throw Backward Shadow Attacks *Shadow Spirit Slicer *Shadow Tumble Kick *Shadow Leap Kick Special Moves *Tumble Kick *Leap Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Enmity Strike Combo Openers *Tumble Kick *Axe Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Enmity Strike *Shadow Spirit Slicer *Shadow Tumble Kick Combo Linkers *Tumble Kick *Leap Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Shadow Leap Kick *Shadow Tumble Kick Combo Enders *Spirit Strike Ender *Tumble Kick Ender *Leap Kick Ender Finishers Ultra Combo: 41 Hits Stage Ultra Dagger Information - Maya posesses two daggers, a light and a dark one known as Temperance and Vengeance respectively. She can throw either of these daggers even in combos. However these daggers, when thrown, will not immediately return to her. If an opponent blocks or gets hit by one of her daggers, it will bounce off to which Maya can catch them. However, if she is too far away or she misses completely, she will have to manually pick them back up. If she is in a mirror match, these daggers will be marked with an icon showing who it belongs to. The daggers will return to her during her Ultra Combo. *Missing Daggers- If Maya is missing a dagger, that button will trigger a kick of the same strength. *Charging The Blades- Earn magical charges by forcing your opponent to block individual dagger strikes. Use Enmity Strike to spend all available charges. *Temperance Charge 1- Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds ricochet ability to the projectile. *Temperance Charge 2-Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds homing ability to the projectile. *Vengeance Charge 1- Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds durability to the projectile (can pass through and destroy other projectiles). *Vengeance Charge 2- Spent when using Enmity Strike. Projectile becomes invulnerable. Instinct Mode: Possession Rite: Both daggers will always return to Maya no matter where she is and even if they were already on the ground when she activates Instinct. Trivia: Her music is basically her remixed classic theme, "Jungle". Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Maya.jpg Maya-stand.gif Kimvmaya.jpg ki2_maya_mov.jpg maya-ki2-action.jpg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One).jpg|Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One) City of Dawn.jpg|Maya's City of Dawn image.jpg|Maya is Coming to Killer Instinct Season 2 Maya Screenshot 1.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 1 Maya Screenshot 2.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 2 Maya Screenshot 3.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 3 Maya Screenshot 4.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 4 Maya Screenshot 5.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 5 Maya Screenshot 6.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 6 Maya Screenshot 7.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 7 Maya Screenshot 8.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 8 Maya Season 2.png|Maya in Season 2 Debut TJ,Maya and all the Season 2.png|TJ Combo, Maya and all the Season 2 characters. Maya Su.png|Maya during Stage Ultra Maya Season 2 Debut.png Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters